This invention relates to a distributed storage system.
The amount of data keeps increasing while IT investment has leveled off. Cost saving in storage has become more important. For example, a type of distributed storage systems, ServerSAN-type storage systems, are expected to be popular in the future. The ServerSAN-type storage system is composed of a large number of general-use servers connected by a network to create a storage pool. The ServerSAN storage system could be an effective solution especially for a system including server nodes equipped with high-speed SSDs to conduct high spec analysis such as large-scale big data analysis.
Background art of this technical field includes U.S. Pat. No. 7,546,342 B2, which discloses: A relative importance for each file associated with the web site is calculated. This relative importance is used to calculate several subsets of the content which are distributed to several devices within a computer cluster, such as a server array, peer-to-peer network, and the like. The subsets may include coded messages created using an erasure coding scheme on packets containing portions of one or more files. Upon retrieving a file, a fixed number of distinct coded messages are retrieved from the devices based on the erasure coding scheme. The file is re-created with these distinct messages. Because multiple devices hold the content, the web site may be retrieved significantly faster and the reliability is increased without consuming a large amount of storage space or bandwidth of any one computing device (Abstract).